Bortezomib ((N-(2-pyrazine) carbonyl-L-phenylalanine-L-leucine boronic acid); sold as Velcade™, Millennium Pharmaceuticals) is a 26S proteasome inhibitor that is approved for use in treating various neoplastic diseases, and especially treatment of relapsed multiple myeloma and mantle cell lymphoma. It is believed that the boron atom in bortezomib binds to the catalytic site of the proteasome, ultimately leading to proteasome inhibition and reduced degradation of pro-apoptotic factors, which in turn triggers apoptosis in treated cells. Bortezomib and related compounds are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,780,454, 6,083,903, 6,297,217, 6,617,317, 6,713,446, 6,747,150, 6,958,319, 7,119,080. These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Unfortunately, many aminoalkylboronic acids (including bortezomib) will undergo a spontaneous 1,3-rearrangement to give the homologous amines, owing to the instability of free α-amino groups. These compounds yield boric acids and alcohols by degradation and undergo oxidative reactions that easily destroy the C—B bond which is longer and weaker than the corresponding C—C bond (see e.g., Adele Bolognese, Anna Esposito, Michele Manfra, Lucio Catalano, Fara Petruzziello, Maria Carmen Martorelli, Raffaella Pagliuca, Vittoria Mazzarelli, Maria Ottiero, Melania Scalfaro, and Bruno Rotoli. Advances in Hematology, 2009 (2009) 1-5). Such instability is borne out in stress testing and accelerated stability studies of bortezomib that has established that bortezomib in aqueous solution for injection is intrinsically unstable. For example, in an ethanol:normal saline solution (2:98, pH 2.8), Bortezomib (0.5 mg/mL) degraded 20% at 25° C. in 1 month, and in propylene glycol:ethanol:water (50:10:40), the stability of the compound improved, but still degraded 20% in 8 months when stored at 25° C. Among other factors, it was speculated that the degradation of Bortezomib observed in PEG300:EtOH:H2O (40:10:50) solvent might be due to the presence of peroxides, as PEG300 is known to undergo auto-oxidation with concomitant peroxide generation. (Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences, 89, 2000 758-765).
In other studies, bortezomib was reported to be susceptible to oxidative degradation under a number of experimental conditions, and that the oxidation of alkyl boranes (which yields the ester of boric acid) can also be due to reaction with alkyl peracids, alkyl peroxides, or oxygen radical species. (Brown H C. 1972. Boranes in organic chemistry. Ithaca, N.Y.: Cornell University Press.) The initial oxidation can be attributed to peroxides or molecular oxygen and its radicals and as light, metal ions, and alkaline conditions normally facilitate oxidation. These conditions are therefore not considered favorable to the stability of bortezomib or any other alkyl boronic acid derivative. (Hussain M A, Knabb R, Aungust B J, Kettner C. 1991. Anticoagulant activity of a peptide boronic acid thrombin inhibitor by various routes of administration in rats. Peptides 12:1153-1154).
Formation of boronic esters from diol and polyols was reported by Kuivila et al. reporting the preparation of several esters of phenylboronic acid by reaction with sugars like mannitol and sorbitol, and 1,2-diols like catechol and pinacal. (J. Org. Chem. 1954, 8, 780-783), and reversible formation of boronic ester by the interaction of boronic acids and polyols in water was first noted by Lorand and Edwards. (J. Org. Chem. 1959, 24, 769-774). U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,119,080, 6,713,446, 6,958,319, 6,747,150, and 6297217 disclose formation of diester of boronic acid functional group with mannitol after lyophilization. From the so formed ester, the active boronic acid is obtained upon reconstitution of the drug product in saline solution for injection. Similarly, attempts to form the ester of boronic acid with alpha-hydroxy and beta-carboxylic acids like citric acid along with bulking agents and buffers was disclosed in WO 2009/154737.
To circumvent issues with stability of bortezomib in solution, the compound can be lyophilized and reconstituted prior to injection. However, while such approach tends to solve the issues associated with bortezomib stability, unused reconstituted solution must be injected within hours or days (see e.g., Stability of unused reconstituted bortezomib in original manufacturer vials; J Oncol Pharm Pract. 2010 Oct. 6, or Stability of bortezomib 1-mg/mL solution in plastic syringe and glass vial; Ann Pharmacother. 2005 September; 39(9):1462-6). Similarly, bortezomib esters of mannitol when reconstituted are suitable only for administration within 8 hr when stored at room temperature. Still further known approaches include isolation of specific polymorphic forms having improved stability as described in WO2008075376A1, and lyophilized forms with tromethamine as described in WO2010089768A2. Yet other formulations with selected organic solvents and other ingredients are described in WO2010039762A2. Unfortunately, all or almost all of such known compositions fail to provide significant stability for bortezomib, especially where the formulation is a liquid formulation.
Therefore, even though there are many formulations for bortezomib known in the art, all or almost all of them suffer from limited stability when bortezomib is in solution. Consequently, currently used products fail to provide flexibility of dosing, and particularly to allow multi-dose formulations with extended stability. Thus, there is still a need to provide improved alternative bortezomib formulations with greater stability.